castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Base Designs
Here is the list of some base designs. Base designs are primarily build to beat the HBM. There are too many variables that have influence on which HBM wave you can beat, therefore are concepts sorted by Town Hall level. TH level 8-11 Design Concept: Peon Clover HBM wave: A Credit: DirtyDistaggio(GodFuzzy) No towers. Heroes levels:20-70 Description: It's a DeathClover modified base,where the vaults tank for you,and you have no towers due to the low might.It's very good if you want an account with very low might. TH level 13 Design Concept: Maze HBM wave: C Credit: IGG Forums Tower levels: 5 - 7 Heroes: Levels 60-100 Description: Monsters walk around in the maze giving your heroes and towers enough time to take them out before they reach their your towers. Design Concept: Modified Deathbox HBM Wave : D - E Credit:BKF666 Tower levels:5-7. Heroes: 60-92. Description: Tower based design. Monsters target your towers while your heroes take them out. Towers can be interchanged with mana/gold vaults if your towers are low levels Two ranged heroes required, preferrably Engineer and Druid at the edges closest to the towers Note: Monsters break through th walls on the east and wide a lot. Not recommended. Design Concept: Modified Clover HBM wave: C Credit: IGG Forums Tower levels: 5 - 7 Heroes: Levels 80-100 Description: 4 entrances help spread monsters and reduces the number that can aggro on your heroes at a given time. Buildings outside the wall are arranged in such a way that the monsters cannot complete path around your walls. Monsters make an L shaped/ V shaped path from one entrance to the next. TH level 15 Design Concept: Modified Diamond HBM wave: E Credit: 柯里昂 Tower levels: Arrow levels 7-8 Garrisons: Yes Heroes: TG & Druid lvl 100. Engineer 80, Champ level 90+ and AC level 80+ Description:This setup is tower based, your heroes must be capable of taking out all the enemies while they focus on the towers. Thunder god , Engineer and Atlanticore at 4/9 skill. Putting vaults or any other building inside your walls is counterproductive and will lead to failure. This is because enemies will target towers until they are destroyed but for other buildings your heroes can be targetted before the building is destroyed and the monsters will break through your wall to get to the buildings.. It is possible to beat D using two cannon towers with this setup. This setup is vulnerable to raids. Placing two buildings or decorations at the tips can resolve this. For Here Be Monsters the buildings have to be removed. Decorations can stay. Note: Putting a very low HP building at the tip can be a good strategy as it would be destroyed by wave 3 by Griffins. Its a risky strategy as non flying ranged heroes and troops( Serpent Queen and Centaurs) will try breaking through your walls. Its also risky if it lasts past wave 3 as it can be targetted by the Dino and destroyed instantly and your heroes will not sUrvive. TH level 16 Design Concept: HBM wave: D Credit: Tower levels: Heroes: Description: Beginning with Wave D, your base will be swarmed by packs of Griffins. As they completely fly over walls, you will need to have a base design that immediately attracts their attention toward buildings, while your towers and heroes kill them off. If you have been using Cannon Towers, which are great for A through C, you will need to exchange them for Arrow Towers , as the former are completely useless against flying troops. It is recommended that you keep at least one Cannon Tower to deal with the large amount of Hammer Dwarf troops that attack your base during D-5. At Town Hall level 16, I began to use the base to the right. This base design is highly effective in drawing troops into the base and having them circle around the paths towards their target building, while heroes and towers pick off the invaders. Out of 50+ runs, there has only been one instance of losing due to a single troop getting stuck somewhere. I'm confident this base will be viable for Wave E. (More to be posted when my heroes are strong enough for E). TH level 17 Design Concept: Fighting L's HBM wave: E & F Credit: BalisticRain Tower levels: Green and Pink garrisons in arrow towers to take out heroes quickly, Blue and Purple garrison in Cannon tower to maximize damage to ground units. Heroes: 80-120 Description: Design focuses fire to single units to bring down enemies as quick as possible. Enemies run the perimeter through wave E4 and reaches the center by E5 and die quickly afterwards. Recommended Heroes for Free to Play Druid, Engineer, Marksman, Thunder god and Paladin. Even at level 60, a Marksman is more useful than a level 80 Succubus in Here Be Monsters. Druid should be placed at the center, and one ranged hero paired with a melee hero. The difference between almost completing and completing a Here Be Monsters letter could be the addition of a mutiple target skill hero. Further Reading Base Designs By Town Hall Levels, IGG forum Category:Here Be Monsters Category:Raids